V meet the world
by Kaytalia
Summary: Meet V or Virginia! One of the states of the great U.S.A! When she has to go to one of the world meetings with her Dad (aka America) for a whole TWO months! What will happen? Will she fall in love? Will a natural disaster happen just like what happen to her siblings? (Story is much better then the summary)


Meet V or Virginia! One of the states of the great U.S.A! When she has to go to one of the world meetings with her Dad (aka America) for a whole TWO months?! What will happen? Will she fall in love? Will a natural disaster happen just like what happen to her siblings?

**Authors note: Hi, people! So I just got this idea in my head and I was like "YAY! Another story! But I know people reading my another story are going to be upset I didn't post over there…**

**I don't own Hetalia but some of the states are my OC's P.S. Florida cruses a lot, and California talks like Poland anyway read on my people! **

* * *

"So. Much. Homework!" I said coming out of my school. My back-pack felt like a bowling ball on my poor back.

Hi! I'm the first and by far the best state of Virginia!

Hmmm, well, first off, I'm the oldest of my 50 siblings. Some people might argue with that, but I had the first English settlement, so that's what I'm going with. I have golden color hair that's long with crystal blue colored eyes, and lots of people describe me as: Kind, bubbly, mostly calm, but sometimes hyper -but in a good way.

I carried my bag-pack that was stuffed to the max with English and Math homework out the school door hoping that my English teacher wouldn't call me back to the class room because of a bad grade… I sighed 'why did England make such a hard language? I mean who wants to know what a dangling modifier or demonstrative verb is? Who even cares besides old England?

It was during that thought that I was snapped back to reality as I was tackled into a hug. I was about to scream when I saw who it was… America?

"V! What's up little dudette! I haven't seen you in like, forever!" he said squeezing the living daylight out of me!

"Need…. Air…..! Help…!" I managed to say,

"Oh! Sorry kid-o!" he apologized as he let go. "Just guess who's gonna go to the world meeting with me!"

Oh no, _I thought_….. No please no…. NO! "Me…?" I said meekly. Oh crap, I thought desperately. I don't want to go to the world meetings…..

You see, every year, America takes one of us (states) to see his pals and blah-blah-blah. He calls it getting to know the world, we call it a cross between humiliation and death!

America just never thinks through who he asks to go or why. The last time Florida was forced to go, Florida and Cuba were squabbling again. Only a dunderhead would have put Florida in the same room with him. Anyway, in the middle of the meeting, a tropical cyclone came from Cuba, hit Florida and I think 4,000 people were believed to be dead!

Me, I don't exactly have the best relationship with England. It all goes back to the Revolutionary War and then that whole messy business in 1812 where he came in and set fire to everything. We've mended ways since then, at least publically.

"Yes you! Aren't you excited!?" He said.

"Oh yeah…" I responded with a distinct lack of enthusiasm. "Yippee for me…"

He didn't notice my tone at all. Man, sometimes Dad can be so… so…. What's the word? Out of touch with reality? Brain-dead? Ummmmm, I'll have to come back to you on that.

"Yea I'm really happy!" I fake smiled through clenched teeth, all the while wondering if I could somehow call in a few favors from Maryland, it wasn't like dad would ever notice the difference.…

"Well what are you waiting for? We got to get to the airport at 5:00!" Dad said,

But it's 4:30 now! I gasped. "Wait… I HAVE TO PACK!" I screamed. See what I mean? He doesn't even tell us till the last second! Maybe he's not as stupid as we all think he is.

"I had North C and Maryland pack for you." He shrugged.

I should have known! Those two were in on it. Both of them were going to pay big time when I get back!

"Now to the Airport!" he announced grandly, dragging me to his massively oversized car.

We got to the airport just in time to race straight to the gate and board the special plane waiting for us. I sat glumly next to the window with Dad sitting next to me on the aisle, just smiling away, pleased as punch. As if this was some sort of grand, fun and relaxing family vacation we were heading to. I mean, the guy's got fifty kids and two step kids, as if family vacations were ever fun and relaxing.

"So… Dad… Where are where's the meeting being held this time?" I asked, trying to have a conversation, then instantly regretting it.

"Did I not tell you? We're going to Spain!" Dad replied.

"Really?" I perked up. Awesome! I had always wanted to go to Spain. Florida, Texas and California were always going on about Spain. Those guys went waaay back. They'd told me a little of what Spain was like, the real country not the Personification… because they all hate him! Again, more conflicts, I thought ruefully, and sighed deeply.

* * *

_**Mini flashback**_

"Hey guys, who's he?" I said, pointing to a guy.

"Damn it! It's Spain!" Florida grimaced.

"God, is he trying to, like totally, bribe Dad to get us back?!" California exclaimed, putting down his phone "That's, LIKE, so~ lame!"

"Shut the F***K up! He'll hear you!" Florida warned. "Come on, let's distract dad before he signs the adoption papers without realizing it."

"So wait, Spain? What is his country like?" I said confused

"Totally, like, you know, us…" California chimed in. "by that I mean awesome, but not as, like, Totally Awesome as like, us….Hollywood you know. Can't beat that anywhere! Hahaha, story of my life~!"

Florida smacked him on the head and said "Stop saying that you Idiot! Spain is a nice place. Not my favorite, I like Sweden better, but I guess it's nice…" Florida said blushing deeply when she said Sweden.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Hey! World to V-V!" dad called waving his hand in my face

"I said NOT to call me that!" I snapped and it seemed like half the passengers stopped and stared at me.

"Did you hear how long I said we were staying in Spain for? Or were you in wonderland with Jonny Depp?" He said trying to joke around, "Anyway, we stay for a month or two this time! Hey don't look at me like I'm the bad guy! Cause…"

"You're the hero!" I drolled, mimicking how he says that, "A month or two?! Why is this meeting longer than the others?!" I asked.

"Some stupid nonsense about the illegal hunting on whales and Rhinos, global warming, how to help the Middle East, and how England's cooking is horrible?" Dad said with a shrug,

I have the word! Unbearably Obnoxious! No offence dad…

"And that takes TWO MONTHS!" I asked irritability, with my eye twitching, not that I was upset about that he didn't tell me that before he kidnaped me! Oh how Maryland was gonna pay for this one!

"You didn't want to come…?" Dad asked, looking down sadly, it looked like he was gonna cry!

"N-no! I wanted to come," I lied. I never was any good at hurting his feelings. "I…it's just I think you c-could have told me before…so I could get used to the idea…you know… I'm really happy!" I blubbered. Dad always thinks that it's bonding when we go with him to the meetings…but I haven't figured out how to tell him a little too old for the whole father-daughter bonding stuff and maybe he should shower his attention on some of the other 49 siblings.

Fortunately, Dad perked up fast.

"Great! I knew you wanted to go! That why I decide to choose you instead of Georgia, she said Maryland would want to go, but Maryland told me she just couldn't take this precious time away from you and me. I hope you don't mind that she shared with me what you said…you know that you were so desperate for parental love and affection! So I thought we could hang out for two months!"

Remind me to kill Maryland when we get home!

"Alright! We're here!" Dad exclaimed, "Come on V-V let's go-go!"

"Don't call me V-V!"

"And here's the World Meeting place in Spain! Looks a lot different from the one at home huh?!" Dad yelled throwing a fist in the air, "The hotels over there, the shopping place is there, and here's the big building!" he said pointing to each place.

"Dad? Why do the Countries have a mall and hotel for themselves?" I asked.

"Because we do." Dad replied, "NOW TO THE HOTEL ROOM!"

* * *

Dad and I walk to the hotel, but I bumped into someone causing me to falling backwards

"V-Virginia? Is that you?" I looked up and saw England…oh just peachy. Could this day get ANY better?

"Yes it's me." I said coldly.

"Little V." He replied politely back in a stuffy tone that made my hackles rise. "Why you've quite grown up, haven't you? No more wild little native charging barefoot through the forest eh?"

"Even a blind person could see that England. In fact, I think a whole convention of blind people noticed that…oh, about a hundred years ago."

"Of course I'm not blind" England replied, totally missing my point "I just paid you a compliment you colonial heathen."

"Shoot them till you see the white of their eyes!" I fired back, making my hands as a gun trying to shoot him, I won't forgive him for what he did to dad… never…. I was only a little kid too!

I didn't know it then but dad was in trouble, losing many battles, before France decide to help (that doesn't mean I like the perverted frog!)

* * *

_**Flashback (the start of the Revolutionary War) **_

I ran around the house with Mr. Washington's puppy, Captain, and saw dad taking to him. "Daddy? Are you ok? You look like you're gonna be sick." I asked.

He turn to me with a smile, "Hey V-V, I think I'm ok… Daddy's just lost a ton of little battles with Mr. England, and no one's willing to help me out." He whispered in a sad voice.

"I'll help!" I piped up boldly. "Are you going to be ok daddy?" I yelped because he hug me hard. Back then, it was much easier to love dad just the way he was.

"Mr. America sir, can we get back to the stagey?" Mr. Washington asked then turn to me "Ms. Virginia, perhaps you should go play with Captain?"

"Ok!" I agreed happily and walked out of the room, but when the door shut I put my ear next to it.

"Mr. America, sir if this losing to England keeps up…"

"I know. I know. Let's just move on the next subject…"

"But sir…! Oh I see now… The soldiers and I will cross the Delaware river soon, most likely on Christmas."

I stopped listening… Dad sounded so sad! Was it Mr. England who was putting daddy in so much pain? And what about the other states? We are all so young and frightened easily. What would happen to us? Just the thought of it brought tears to my eyes and I ran to my room.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

"You're still mad at me for that? Wow how juvenile!" England said mockingly,

This guy was starting to get on my nerves…. I clenched my fist tight, "You are such a-" I started, but was dragged away by my dad.

"This isn't over Eyebrows!" I yelled back over my shoulder, 'I should have kicked him when I had the chance…' I thought silently. England and I never liked each other from the start. Now that I think of it, we always got into fights where he would insult me for being too wild, or call me a native colonial. But I would always kick, punch, maybe even bite him if I got the change… the thought of me biting him made me , then again, didn't that make me just as much of a wild native as he said I was. I sighed heavily as I was dragged along. This was going to be a very, very long trip.

* * *

_**AN: Hi Again! So this is all for this chapter! Sorry if America or England don't seem like themselves…It's all written from Virginia's perspective…. oh and the whole flashback thing with the Revolutionary War**__, __**I thought**__**it would fit and stuff…so don't hurt me for making stuff up! *Hides behind sofa* b-but ya hope you like it! **_


End file.
